Day 03
Synopsis In the morning the guys were separated from the girls. For unoccupied beds, the girls were pinned in pairs by handcuffs. With the help of soap and hot water, managed to remove the handcuffs. The prisoners tried to deceive the guards for which they both got into the punishment cell. The rest were deprived of food and smoking. The guards arranged a cell search in a male cell. In the meantime, Prisoner 104 escapes from the punishment cell and releases . The guard catch them and has a nervous breakdown on the street. At dinner participants are tested - they are offered to eat some maggots. And some - eat. is the first person who has to spend a night in the punishment cell. Guard Walter opted to sleep in the unlocked punishment cell next door to calm her down. Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Svyatoslav Sinev * Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov * Guard - Tatyana Kononenko * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Walter Solomentsev Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 12:03: Video "Experiment 12 - Morning riot" (On the third day the prisoners were handcuffed. rebels and does not obey.) * Black Elephant on VK at 16:00: Video "Escape from the punishment cell" (When the guards brought food to and into the punishment cells, the guards left an open window in the doorinadvertently. ran away releasing , and then in the corridor they met with the guards. How did bring to tears and tantrums? Who would defeat the guards and prisoners and when the patience of the participants in "Experiment 12" would burst?) * Black Elephant on VK at 18:31: Video "Prisoners eat maggots" (Cruel match of the third day. For lunch, each prisoner was offered to eat maggots - vile larvae of flies. Someone agreed, some refused, and some became ill) * Black Elephant on VK at 19:07: Links to old videos of and being interviews before the start of the Experiment. ( and demanded that they be released from prison. What happened in the "Experiment 12" was too harsh for them? What are the reasons for them to merge?) * Black Elephant on VK at 21:55: Video "Walter eats maggots for donations" (The senior guard Walter, as usual, decided to understand what the prisoners felt when they ate the maggots. He went on the air of the Hype app and announced that for a donut of 1000 hipes (they need guard to pacify the prisoners), he will eat one box) * Black Elephant on VK at 22:33: Video "The third day. Digest" * Black Elephant on VK at 00:31: Photo cries. She is the first person to spend the night in a punishment cell * Black Elephant on VK at 01:04: Poll and photos " and Walter?" They will hate each other: 11%; They will love each other: 23%; She simple uses him: 66% ( manipulates Walter as she wishes. Twists like a dog's tail. Now he went to sleep in the next cell, so that she was calm. And of course, because he loves to suffer (now he suffers because he got into the guard, and not into the prisoners.) Punishments * At 8:40 female prisoners got cuffed pairwise in hinged handcuffed with their left hands while facing each other. got cuffed to and got cuffed to . They had to eat breakfast like that. At 09:15, managed to slip her hand out of the handcuffs with the help of water and soap. On the way back to the cell, she held the handcuffs in her hand and covered it with the sleeve of her prison uniform. * At 9:40, and were busted and sent to the punishment cells as a result. Later a guard left the window of Punishment cell 2 open, which enabled to unlock the door and free . The guards, however, payed close attention to the cameras and they got caught before they managed to reach the hallway. * is the first person who has to spend a night in the punishment cell. Guard Walter opted to sleep in the unlocked punishment cell next door to calm her down. Gallery File:Day-03_cuffed.png|Female prisoners got cuffed together in pairs File:Day-03_cuffed_breakfast.png|Female prisoners had to eat breakfast in cuffs. File:Day-03_slipping_out_of_handcuffs.png| used to soap to slip out of her handcuffs File:Day-03_predending_to_be_still_cuffed.png| pretended to be still cuffed to File:Day-03_busted.png|Guards noticed that and are not cuffed togehter anymore File:Day-03_prisoner_104_in_punishment_cell_2.png| in punishment cell 2 File:Day-03_prisoner_102_in_punishment_cell_1.png| in punishment cell 1 File:Day-03_open_door_window.png|The guards left the door window open after delivering lunch File:Day-03_escaping_punishment_cell.png| escaped by opening the door lock from the outside through the window File:Day-03_busted_again.png|Excaped prisoners did not get very far before they are busted again. Videos File:Эксперимент 12 - Предупреждение охране|Prevention File:Эксперимент 12 - Утренний бунт|Morning riot File:Эксперимент 12 - Заключенные едят опарышей|Prisoners eat with maggots File:Эксперимент 12 - День третий. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day Three. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}